An acoustic wave device using a piezoelectric thin film resonator has been used as a filter for wireless devices and the like for example. A piezoelectric thin film resonator has a structure in which a lower electrode and an upper electrode face each other across a piezoelectric film. Filters and duplexers are examples of the acoustic wave device using a piezoelectric thin film resonator. In these acoustic wave devices, the resonance frequency, anti-resonance frequency, passband and the like change in accordance with a temperature. A technique in which an insulating film is provided in the piezoelectric film is known as a technique that compensates for these changes in accordance with a temperature as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 58-137317 and Proc. IEEE Ultrasonics Symposium 2009, pp 859-862 for example.
However, in the above technique, resonance characteristics of the acoustic wave device such as a Q-value and an electromechanical coupling coefficient are not sufficient.